Palletshipping
by WritingRowlet
Summary: I can't think of a good title sorrysorry. Ash and Gary both have mutual crushes on each other, but neither wants to admit it. A snowy night in the Pokemon Center might fix that, though! *Fluffy* *tickles and cuddles* *plenty of cute kisses* *enjoy*


**AU where Ash actually ages a year each new region. Which would put him (and Gary) at about 17 if I'm correct...which I probably am not.**

"Mm…you're hogging the freaking covers, Gary," Ash mumbled, jerking the covers his direction.

" 'M colder than you," Gary yanked hard and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, effectively trapping Ash against his back. The raven-haired boy wriggled and squirmed until he was loose from the quilt cocoon.

Let me explain their predicament. After a freak snowstorm hit Kalos, Ash and Co. had stopped at the nearest Pokémon Center where one Gary Oak just so happened to be staying. Bed shortage landed the two ex-rivals in the same single-bed room for the night. And boy, was Ash salty about it.

"This is so weird," Ash mumbled, his back still slightly pressed against Gary's.

"Only if you keep mentioning it," Gary grumbled, growing quite annoyed with how childish Ash was being.

Ash turned over onto his back, "Sorry, but it's hard to not find it weird, sleeping with someone you haven't even seen for almost two years."

Gary reached behind himself and swatted at Ash, a signal to just _stop talking_. "Just go to sleep, Ashy…" he mumbled.

"I _can't_ ," Ash whined. He slammed his fists against his covered legs, "You're distracting me." Instantly, he regretted those words.

"How am I distracting you?" Gary asked, sounding slightly offended at the comment. He sat up to see the other boy better. Ash turned bright red, cursing the moonlight that shone through the window for making it visible.

"It's nothing, g'night!" he flipped over and pretended to be asleep. Gary crossed his arms, an idea grabbing hold to get the other's attention back. He put his hands under Ash's stomach and flipped him over on his back. "Gary!" Ash yelped, trying to stay quiet for the people on the other side of the wall.

"You're acting weird. If I didn't know much better I'd say little Ashyboy has a crush on me…" Gary teased.

Ash covered his face with his arms, hoping to smother his blush. Gary's face dropped. It wasn't possible…was it?

"Ash…?" Gary dropped the teasing to focus on Ash, even leaving the nickname off. "Do you actually have a, you know…crush? On me?"

Ash popped up in bed with hot tears stinging the corners of his eyes and threatening to spill over, "Yeah, I do!" he whisper-yelled. "Go ahead – make fun of me! I know you wanna…" Ash avoided Gary's eyes and crossed his arms, awaiting some sarcastic remark from the researcher.

Gary was stunned to say the least. So instead of saying anything funny or sassy, he asked a question. "Can I kiss you, then?"

Ash sat completely frozen, searching Gary's eyes for anything to give hint to the amount of ridicule he'd receive for saying yes. Slowly, Ash nodded yes.

Gary leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ash's. Hesitantly, Ash pressed back, moving in unison with his long-time crush. When they broke apart from the ever so gentle kiss, Gary leaned his forehead on Ash's and closed his eyes.

"Y'know, Ash, I've kinda had a crush on you for a while now, too," Gary chuckled. "Never thought you'd feel the same." Ash responded with a grunt and a mumble of something regarding Gary's intelligence. Gary laughed, running a hand through Ash's hair. "You're so cute, Ashy," he commented.

" 'M not cute…" Ash blushed before saying his next few words, "You are…"

Gary smiled, kissing the side of Ash's face before laying back down. "Go to sleep, cutie." He knew even though he couldn't see Ash, the boy was burning in his socks. But Ash eventually laid back down, cuddling up beside his Gary.

* * *

The next morning the two boys were awoken by the sound of screeching children playing in the snow. Gary sat up and stretched, looking down at his Ash. He smiled, "Ash, wakey wakey," he cooed in the other boy's ear. Gary knew Ash was awake simply by his fluttering eyelids that struggled to keep shut. Gary rolled his eyes when Ash made no move to get up. "Fine, you wanna play this game."

The brunet leaned down, pursing his lips and peppering Ash's face with quick kisses. Gary trailed them to Ash's jawline then went in for tickles when Ash still refused to open his eyes. Quick fingers worked on tickling Ash's sides since he curled up to protect his tummy. Ash wriggled around and kicked at Gary's back. He smacked at Gary's hands and attempted to remove them without being able to see them. Giggles escaped past his lips with every brush against his ribs. Gary straddled Ash's waist to get a better reach and to also help expose Ash's belly.

"This could all be over if you'd open your eyes, Ashyboy." Gary reminded Ash. Said boy laid panting and giggling, waiting a few moments to see if Gary would attack again since he truly didn't mind being tickled. Finally, though, he opened his eyes. Gary was greeted by a shit-eating grin plastered on Ash's sleepy face.

"Morning, Gary," Ash laughed. Gary rolled off Ash, smirking knowing there was something Ash was wanting. "Gaaaare!" Ash whined. It sounded childish, but now that could have Gary Kisses he just _really, really wanted Gary Kisses_.

"What, Ashy?" Gary asked in a teasing tone.

"You know!" Ash blushed. He still wasn't comfortable with acting lovey-like with Gary despite them both having admitted their feeling the night before. Gary picked up on this uneasiness and once again dropped the teasing to give Ash a quick kiss

"Happy, now?" Gary laughed. Ash nodded, pulling his boyfriend back down and kissing his forehead. "You're gonna be needy, aren't you?" Gary teased.

Ash nodded, "And you get to deal with it. You're welcome."

 **Wow Andi can write palletshipping wowwow. Anyway, I might make this multichaptered if people are interested!**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and want at least a chapter two!**


End file.
